A Strange Proposition
by Foreverisanawfullylongtime
Summary: Katherine has a strange proposition for Elena. post 4x23. Pairing: Katherine/Elena friendship, Katherine/Elijah, mainly Elena/Klaus. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Elena/Katherine pairing! Katherine has a proposition for Elena. 4x23**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters! I'm still a beginner and please excuse me for the mistakes.**  
**In this story Elena doesn't want to kill Katherine and she's desperate to become human again. Katherine never gave the cure to Elijah in 4x18.**

**So let's begin, shall we!**

* * *

Elena POV

"Bonnie? Jer" Are you guys here?" I asked while walking through the hallways of the Mystic Falls High School.  
"Hello cupcake." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw...  
"Katherine? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.  
"I have a proposition for you." She said with that typical Katherine-smile on her face.

"A pro.. a proposition?" I asked. She nodded.  
"You interested?" she asked me.  
"Depends, what is the proposition?" I asked.  
"Well, it's quite simple. I give you the cure and in return, you give me something I want." she answered.

"You have the cure here with you?" I asked.  
"Of course not, I'm not stupid! It's in a safe place. Do we have a deal?" She asked me.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked her.  
"You know what, what about this: we meet at this address", while writing an address on a little piece of paper and giving it to me,"in two hours. I'll have the cure and then we can talk about what I want." I nodded while looking at the paper. When I looked up, she was gone.

_Two hours later..._

I arrived at the address right on time. When I rang the doorbell, Katherine opened the front door almost immediately.  
"Hello Elena, you're right on time. Come in." She said while walking back inside the house, leaving the front door open.  
I felt that I could enter the house. I went in, closed the front door and went after Katherine.  
I found her in the living room. She had two glasses of wine in her hand and gave one to me.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm being this mysterious." she said, wearing that infamous Katherine-smile.  
"Yeah, a bit." I admitted. "If I understand correctly, you'll give me the cure in return for something you want that I can give you."  
"Yes, that's completely correct" She answered.  
"So, do you have the cure with you?"  
"It's here in this house, I'll give it to you after you give me what I want." she said.  
"So, when will you tell me what you want from me?" I asked, growing inpatient.  
"Well, you see, ever since they told me I was a doppelganger and I realised that since I had a daughter there would be another one after me, I've always had a little fantasy that I've never admitted before." She told me.

"And what's that fantasy?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.  
"To have sex with my exact replica."

End of chapter

* * *

Should I continue this story? Please tell me what you think of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Again I do not own TVD, if I did Kol would never have died :)**

Elena POV

I was surprised, that was an understatement. The Katherine who hated me from the beginning wanted to have sex with me?!  
"Well, do you agree?" She asked, annoyed that I hadn't said anything for two minutes.  
"You want to sleep with me?! I thought you hated me!" I nearly yelled.  
"Believe me, no one will ever hate you more than I do, but it's always been a fantasy."she said.  
"And besides, I don't want to sleep with you you, I want to sleep with my doppelgänger. Even if I hate you with all my heart." She said

"You don't have a heart. You killed my brother!" I screamed.  
"Oh so what! You killed people too! Actually, we are very much alike." She answered.  
'I am NOTHING like you!"  
"Really? Well, let's see: you kept toying with Stefan's heart while you knew you loved Damon too," she said, wanting to continue but I interrupted her.  
"And I feel so guilty for that every single day! At least I finally had the courage to break up with Stefan and finally admit that I loved Damon." I said, almost crying.

"You're so pathetic! You know what? Get out of my house, run back to your Salvatores and your little friends and live a long and happy vampire life. I'm not giving you that cure!" She screamed so hard I was sure the entire city heard her.  
"Fine, I'll go!" I said, while walking back to the front door.  
"Remember this Elena: your parents would be very disappointed in you, your friends risked their lives every time you were in trouble. Don't you think their lives would be so much better if you weren't in it." She said.  
"Go to hell, Katherine." I said while slamming the door closed behind me and walking back to my car.

_During the ride back to the Salvatore Boarding house..._

I was thinking of all the things Katherine said to me. I know she was just trying to get on my nerves but it wasn't true, right? My friends didn't think it would be better if they didn't know me, right? I thought about everyone: Caroline was made a vampire just to deliver a message, Bonnie's mom was a vampire because of her. She thought about Stefan and Damon too. "Could she be right?" I asked myself aloud.

_Arriving at the Salvatore Boarding house..._

I was just walking to the door when my vampire hearing picked up a conversation inside the house...

"... she loves you, Damon. That's what she said, I heard it loud and clear!" I heard Stefan yell.  
"Look, Stefan, please don't leave! You're my baby brother, the only family I have left!" Damon pleaded.  
"Well, you should have thought about that before you stole Elena from me!" Stefan yelled.  
"Please, tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." Damon said.  
It was quiet for a while but then I heard Stefan say...  
"Break up with her and come with me." Stefan said.  
It was again quiet for a while...  
"I can't do that, Stefan, I love her." he whispered.  
Stefan sighed and suddenly the front door opened and he flashed past me.

It was all my fault, I was the reason Stefan hated Damon, why he left.

I went inside and saw Damon sitting on the couch, with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He looked up at me and I saw he was crying.

"This is all my fault." I said. He got up and came towards me.  
"No, Elena, please don't say that, this is not your fault." He said, trying to hug me but I pushed him away.  
"Yes, Damon, yes it is. Which is why I'm going to make this right." I said.

"No, Elena, don't do this." He said to me.  
"I have to, Damon. I don't want to be the one that separated you and Stefan, which is why I'm breaking up with you." I said "No, don't say that. Elena please, I love you." he said.

"I am breaking up with you, Damon. Go with Stefan, see the rest of the world with him."  
"No, not without you." he said.

"I'll see the world on my own, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. It's time to go our separate ways, Damon." I said.  
"No, Elena, please!" He said, but I was already gone.

I drove for hours, trying to figure out where I was going.  
It was dawn and suddenly I found myself on the driveway of a house I recognised. Suddenly I made up my mind.  
I got out of my car, rang the door bell and Katherine answered it.

"I figured you might come back, come in." she said.  
"Thanks." I said.

We sat down on the couch.

"So, what happened? Why are you here?" she asked me.  
"I went to the Salvatore house and I picked up on a conversation. It comes down to this: Damon didn't want Stefan to leave but he didn't want to break up with me so Stefan left." I answered.  
"What did you do after that conversation?" she asked.  
"I went in and did the right thing: I broke up with Damon and told him to go with Stefan." I said.

"So, what are you doing here? Don't you have other friends?" she asked  
"Yes, but you were right. Their lives will be so much better without me in it." I said.  
"So, why are you here?" she asked  
"We are doppelgängers, people will always want something for us since apparently every ritual requires our blood. So, why not stick together? And besides, don't you get lonely being on your own all the time, having to compel other people to be your friend?" I said.

"You have a point there, Elena. But why would I want to spend my time with you?" she asked me.  
"Because we are family, and family should stick together." I said. Katherine seemed to think about it.  
"I guess we can try to be friends." She said.

We were watching Teen Wolf on MTV, apparently a common interest, but something was bugging me.  
"Katherine, that fantasy you told me about..." I said, not sure how to bring it up.  
"Don't worry about that, Elena, when you left I thought about it a bit more and I realised it wasn't something I wanted to do. I prefer men." she said.  
"Oh good!" I said, glad that was out of her mind.

"What do we do with the cure? I asked her after three more hours of TV.  
"You really don't want to be human again?" she asked me.  
"No, I don't want to be human again." I said, and it was true. I wanted to enjoy this life, this vampire life.  
"Well then, I have an idea... but it involves the Originals." she said.

End of chapter!

* * *

So that was chapter 2, please review review review! Let me know what you think! The next chapter will have the Originals in it!

btw: I do not own Teen Wolf, it's just one of my favorite TV shows. I don't own MTV either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

**I don't own TVD**

Elena POV

Katherine's idea was simple: call Elijah and Klaus, invite them to dinner at our place and trade the cure for Katherine's freedom.  
It was a good plan, except one little detail: Klaus hated us both. Yippee.

"Do you have their number?" I asked her.  
"I have Elijah's, that is if he didn't change it, of course." she said. She dialed his number and just when they thought it would go to voicemail, he answered.

"Hello, Elijah Mikaelson speaking." We heard him say.  
"'Lijah, hey it's Katherine", and I continued," and Elena."  
"What do you want, my dear doppelg ngers?" They heard him say.  
"We have the cure and we want to trade it for my freedom." Katherine said.

Elijah POV

"Excuse me, ladies, give me a minute." I said to them. "NIKLAUS!" I yelled.  
"What is it, Elijah? I've got some important things to take care of." My brother asked, after flashing before me.  
"I have our doppelg ngers on the phone and" I said, before Klaus interrupted me.  
"Both of them, that's strange. I thought they didn't like each other." He said, confused.  
"So did I, but listen, they have the cure and they want to give it to us in exchange for Katherine's freedom. I think that's a good deal." I said.  
Niklaus pointed to the phone so I gave it to him.

"My precious doppelg ngers, you have yourselves a deal." He said, smiling.

Elena POV

After we heard Klaus say that, we smiled at each other.  
"Good," I said to him," come to our place tomorrow, we can have dinner and then we can discuss details. We'll text you the address. Is 7pm alright?" I asked.  
"Yes, we'll see you then." And he hung up.

"Well Katherine, it seems you'll finally be free tomorrow night." I said at her, smiling.  
"Oh please, call me Kat." she said. "If we're going to be friends, we need to have nicknames. So how about Lena for you? Is that alright?" she asked me.  
"Lena.. I like it" I said and then I hugged her. She was a bit shocked at first but then she relaxed and hugged me back.

"So what are we going to make them?" she asked me.  
"Eh, do you know any dishes?" I asked her.  
"Oh!", she suddenly said,"I remember Elijah once telling me that he and Klaus both like turnips stewed in blood."  
"Oh, that's a great idea! Let's do that one then." I said and I went to Kat's laptop to look for the recipe.

The next day in the supermarket...

"OK, that's almost everything we need." I said, looking on our grocery list."The only thing left is beef blood, where will we get that? I asked Kat.  
"Well, their favorite bloodtype is O- so why don't we use that. We are vampires after all." she said.  
"Oh, why didn't I think of that." I said. We paid for everything and put it all in the trunk.  
"Oh no, I don't have a nice dress for tonight. We have to go buy one." I said, stressing out.  
"Relax, I have a couple of new dresses, you can choose one of them." she said.

"He look mommy, those girls look exactly alike!" We heard someone say from behind them. We turned around and saw it was a little girl.  
"Yes, Lucy, they are sisters, probably twins." The mother said to her.  
"Are you twins?" The girl asked us.  
"Yes, this is Katherine, my twin sister." I said to the girl.  
"Mommy, can I have a twin sister too?" The girl asked her mother. The mother smiled at the girls before slightly pulling the girl to the entrance of the supermarket.

"Twin sister?" She asked me.  
"What? Was ancestor who should have died centuries ago but looks exactly like me, better?" I asked. Kat smiled. We got in the car and drove home.

6:20pm...

The food was ready so we went upstairs to change. Kat showed me her new dresses. I picked a black dress, Kat picked a red dress. We did our make-up and our hair. When we were done we looked in the mirror. We were breathtaking. We both had smoky eyes, not-too-red lipstick and our hair was up. Our dresses fit us perfectly, it showed the right amount of cleavage and both dresses had a long cut in the skirt so you could see our legs . The only way you could tell us apart was with our dresses, I got rid of the colored stripe in my hair the day before.

We heard the door bell ring so we went downstairs and opened the door.

The moment Elijah and Klaus saw us, their eyes roamed over our bodies.

"Come in." Kat said.  
"Thank you." Elijah said. They came in.  
"Which one of you is Katherine and which one is Elena?" Klaus asked. Kat and I smiled at each other.

"I'm Elena." I said.  
"I'm Katherine." Kat said.  
"Ah, Elena black, Katherine red. Got it." Klaus said. Elijah was still looking at us.

We sat down at the dinner table and soon the food was ready to eat. As soon as they saw what we had prepared for them, they were already drooling.

The dinner was amazing but soon we had to discuss the details of the deal. When Klaus thought it was a good idea to discuss them, we took our wine glasses from the table and went to sit in the living room.

"So we have a few conditions. First, my freedom. Second, you don't use the cure on either of us. Is that clear?"  
"How do you know that we won't use the cure on one of you?" Elijah asked us.  
"You only get the cure when you promise you won't break the deal. And since you are a man of your word, Elijah, you won't break that promise." Kat said.  
"We can still compel you, you know." Klaus said.  
"Nope, we're full of vervain." I said.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other, said something in a language I didn't understand and then looked back at us.  
"We have a deal." They said in unison.

"OK, I'll get the cure." I said. I stood up and... I fainted.

"Elena...Elena...Elena...Elena!" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw that my vision was blurry at first but then went back to normal.  
"What happened?" I asked. I was in someone's arms and since I saw Katherine and Elijah standing right in front of me, that meant... I was in Klaus' arms. I quickly tried to get out of his arms but I became dizzy and fell back.  
"Whoah there, Elena, I wouldn't make too fast moves." I heard Klaus say from behind me. I felt him picking me up bridal style.  
"Where's her bedroom?" He asked Katherine. She told him where it was and then he carried me upstairs, into my bedroom and he laid me on my bed.  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked him. He smiled so genuinely at me, I almost wanted to smile back.  
"You're drunk, you aren't used to so much alcohol." he explained to me.

Suddenly we heard a loud moan and a door opening and closing.

"Well, it seems we're staying over. Elijah's always had a weakness for Katerina. Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" he asked me but I was already sleeping.

I woke up in the middle of the night with an enormous headache. I went downstairs to see if we had any medication but when I entered the living room, I saw Klaus sleeping on our couch. Why was he still here and where was Elijah?  
I suddenly remembered what happened last night so I tiptoed to the kitchen trying not to wake up Klaus and trying to find the medicine cabinet. I opened the first cabinet but...  
"Can't sleep?" Klaus said.  
"My god, Klaus, you startled me!" I said to him.  
"Sorry. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" He said "I'm looking for the medicines, I have a huge headache!" I said to him. He started looking in all the cabinets.  
"Found them." He said and gave me something for my headache.  
"Thank you." I said to him. I took it and felt so much better.  
"Did I wake you?" I asked him.  
"No, you didn't. I could not sleep." He said to me.  
"Is the couch too uncomfortable?" Is asked him.  
"Well, it's not the best bed I've slept on." He said.  
"You could sleep in my bed." I told him.

"I am not going to kick you out of your own bed Elena." Klaus said.  
"I wasn't saying that, what I meant is: you can sleep in my bed with me." I said to him.  
"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Elena." He said.  
"We will be sleeping, we won't notice who is lying beside us. Come on, let's go." I said to him.

We went upstairs, to my room and we laid down on my bed.  
"Thank you, Elena. I'm sure you don't like me but you still let me sleep in your bed." He said.  
"Well I'm sure you would rather lay in bed with someone else too." I said.

"How come you and Katherine are friends now?" He asked me after a couple of minutes of just staring at the ceiling.  
"Well, it all started with Stefan. Stefan was going to leave Mystic Falls and Damon wanted to go with him but he didn't want to break up with me... So I broke up with him and came here. Kat and I agreed we should try to be friends... And I really like her now that I got to know her better." I said.

We still couldn't sleep so I asked him something.  
"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why did you let Tyler back in town? I thought you wanted Caroline for yourself?" I asked him.  
"I don't know. I guess I grew tired of the situation, she'll never give in to me." He responded.  
"Well, it's her loss. I never liked Tyler anyway." I said "Thank you, Elena. I appreciate that." He said.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We looked each other in the eyes and suddenly he kissed me. Once he realised what he was doing, he stopped.  
"I'm so sorry Elena. I don't know why I did that." He said.  
I looked in his eyes... And the next thing I knew is that we were kissing again.

End of chapter

* * *

What did you guys think? It would really help me if I got your feedback. Review review review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Enjoy!

I do not own TVD.

Elijah POV

When I woke up, I saw the bed was empty. I dressed myself and went downstairs where I found Katherine.  
"My dear Katerina, how was your night?" I asked her after giving her a good morning kiss.  
"Best night of my life! I had sex with the most handsome man and I slept like a baby, lying in his arms." She said with a smile. I returned it.

Then I noticed the couch was empty.  
"Where's Niklaus?" I asked her, confused why he wasn't there.  
"I don't know. When I came downstairs, he wasn't there. Maybe he had some business to do and left?" She answered.  
"Mh... maybe." I said.

"I should go upstairs and wake Elena. It's already 9:30am." Katherine said to me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran upstairs to Elena. Ten seconds later, she was back with a strange look on her face.  
"What's wrong?", I asked,"Wasn't she there?"  
"Oh she was there alright. You know what, go see for yourself." She said.  
I went upstairs, Katherine behind me. I opened the door of Elena's bedroom and...  
"Oh my!" I said louder than I wanted.

Elena POV

I suddenly woke up of a noise. A couple of seconds later, I realised it was my door opening.  
"Oh my!" I heard Elijah say.  
I felt movement beside me so I looked... and saw a naked Klaus lying beside me. Only then I realised I was naked too. Oh no...  
I looked in the direction of the door and saw Elijah and Katherine with a surprised look on their faces.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elijah yelled at us. After hearing that, Klaus was wide awake.  
"Did you two sleep together?" Katherine asked us.  
"I... I think we did." Klaus said, confused. "Can you two give us a few minutes so we can put some clothes on?" He asked Elijah and Katherine. They shut the door and went back downstairs.

I flashed to the bathroom attached to my room, grabbed a robe and flashed back into my room. Klaus was sitting on my bed, already fully clothed.  
"This was a mistake." We said at the same time. We laughed awkwardly at each other.  
"I should probably go." Klaus said.  
"Yeah, maybe it's for the best." I said, glad he was leaving.

We went downstairs and as soon as Klaus and Elijah left with the cure, Katherine flashed in front of me.  
"What the hell happened last night?" She asked me.  
"I woke up in the middle of the night with a huge headache so I went downstairs and he was still awake. He helped me looking for the medicine cabinet, he was being so nice and I felt guilty he had to sleep on the couch so I said he could sleep in my bed." I answered.  
"So you just have sex with him because you feel guilty he can't fall asleep?!" She said.  
"No, I don't know why I slept with him. We just started talking... and it just happened. Oh, what was I thinking!" I said. I was trying not to cry, but I failed.  
"Shhh... it's going to be okay." She said and then she hugged me.

After the hug, I felt so much better.  
"How was it? The sex with Klaus?" she asked me. I saw flashbacks in my head.

_How his chest was the most gorgeous one she had ever seen, how big he was, how he mad her scream with pleasure like she'd never had before._

"It was good, I guess. He, you slept with Elijah last night!" I said.  
"Don't change the subject! But I had an amazing night! Hey, you know what I've always wondered who has the biggest cock, how big is Klaus'?  
"Wait, you never slept with Klaus?" I asked, I always thought she had.  
"No, never. But tell me, how big is it?" She asked, not mad I asked her that.  
"It's the biggest one I've ever seen." I said.  
"Yeah but how big exactly? Show me with your hands." she said to me. I showed her.  
"Om my god, that's bigger than Elijah's, you're such a lucky girl. I've never had anyone bigger than Elijah." She said.

We did last night's dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, all in two hours. We wanted to go to the Mystic Grill. We drove there, found an empty boot, sat down and ordered some shots. We were talking about all the places we had to visit when we heard a familiar voice.  
"Hello again." Elijah said. Katherine smiled at him and moved over so he could sit.  
"Thank you for inviting us, my dear." Elijah said and gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek.  
"Kat, did you invite him? Wait, did you say 'us'?" I asked Katherine and Elijah.  
"Hey, Elena" I heard Klaus say, who was standing beside me.

"Can I sit, please?" He asked me. I reluctantly moved over so he could sit.  
"Elena, please don't be mad at me but you two got to talk about it." Kat said to me.  
"We already did, we agreed it was a mistake and that's all there is to talk about!" I said to Katherine, angrier than I wanted to. I stood up and went to the ladies' room. I looked in the mirror and splashed some water in my face. I heard the door open. I turned around and said:  
"What do you want now Ka...". It wasn't Kat, it was Klaus.  
"What are you doing here Klaus? This is the ladies' room, you're not supposed to be here. Get out!" I yelled at him.  
"Elena, we really have to talk." He said to me. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my head all the time!"  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
"Look, I wish I could say that what we did was a mistake but I don't think it was! I'm starting to like you! Last night was the best sex I have e-." I didn't let him finish. I pushed him against the door and started kissing him.

10 minutes later..

I made sure my clothes didn't look too wrinkled. Klaus did the same beside me. "I don't think it was a mistake either." I said to Klaus.  
"Yeah, I figured. Come on, they'll probably be wondering where we are." He said.  
We walked out of the ladies' room and went back to our booth. When we returned, Katherine was smiling at us.  
"I guess you two 'talked' it out then, huh?" She said, still smiling.  
"My dear Katerina, leave them alone." Elijah said to Kat, bringing her closer to him.

We all walked out of the Mystic Grill and Kat and I were just getting into Kat's car when...  
"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight, Elena?" Klaus asked me.

End of chapter

* * *

What did you think? I'd really like to get more feedback! Review review review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thank you to all the followers, it really means a lot to me!

Elena POV

"Did you just ask her on a date?" Katherine said, not believing her ears. "What did Elena do to you? You never ask people out!"

"What do you say, Elena? Do you want to have dinner with me?" Klaus asked me.

"Eh... Yes, I will have dinner with you tonight." I said to him. He smiled, kissed me on the cheek and said:

"I'll text you the time and place." He said and walked away.

While we were driving home, I got a text from Klaus, it said: tonight, 7pm at Mikaelson Mansion.

_That evening..._

I put on another dress of Katherine, one that showed a lot of cleavage. It had a dark red color and an open back. Katherine helped me choose my make-up while she kept saying how nice it would be if we were both with a Mikaelson. My lipstick was the same color of my dress.

I pulled up at the Mikaelson Mansion, got out of my car and walked to the huge front door. Klaus opened the door before I even rang the door bell. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo, I even saw a resemblance with Elijah in him. He invited me inside and even though I had been there before, I was still amazed with all the art that hung in the hall. Klaus escorted me to the dinner room where a table was set. Klaus said I looked ravishing and I looked away, blushing. Suddenly the doors to the kitchen opended and two people came out with trays with smoking plates. When one of them put my plate in front of me, my mouth started to water.

"How did you know that lobster was my favorite food?" I asked him.

"I might have asked Katherine what your favorite food was." He said. I took a bite of the lobster and I started moaning. It was the best lobster I had ever tasted.

"You like it?" Klaus asked me. I took a larger bite and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd like it, otherwise I spent all the afternoon in the kitchen cooking for nothing." He said.

"You made this?! I didn't know you could cook." I said, surprised that he was an amazing chef.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He responded.

We finished our dinner in silence, enjoying our dinner. Then we went to the living room, with our glasses of wine in our hands, to talk. It didn't come to talking because as soon as we put our glasses down, we started making out.

"Klaus?" We heard someone shouting. We immediately recognised the voice so we stopped kissing and sat up on the couch.

"Klaus, I need your help with some... Elena? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked me, looking confused.

"What are you doing here Caroline? We were busy." Klaus said, annoyed Caroline interrupted us.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with-" Caroline said but Klaus interrupted her.

"No, I am not going to help you. Get out!" Klaus yelled at her.

"What's wrong with you? You usually say yes immediate-" realisation hit her.

"Oh my god, Elena! You two are sleeping together, aren't you?! The Salvatores left not a week ago and you've already found a new one, are you going to sleep with Elijah too?! You're such a slut!" Caroline screamed at me. The next thing I knew was that Caroline was against the wall with Klaus' hand around her neck.

He furiously said:"If you say another word, I will rip you head off! Get out!". The next moment, she was gone. I started crying hysterically so he drove me home in my own car. He carried me in bridal style and Elijah and Katherine, both with their shirts open, immediately appeared in front of us.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, concerned.

"Caroline came over and as soon as she realised what was going on, she started calling Elena names. That bitch is lucky to still be alive right now." Klaus said and carried me to my bedroom. He stayed with me the entire night, just holding me and comforting me.

_The next morning..._

I was still sleeping when my door suddenly flew open.

"So it's true then?" Two guys screamed.

End of chapter

* * *

Ooh, two guys... Who could that be?

I know I've updated this story daily but now it will probably take 2 or 3 days to update since I have a lot to do for school these following days.

And as always: review review review.

Thanks for reading this story by the way! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own TVD.**

_Elena POV_

I looked up and saw the Salvatores looking at me. I had never seen them more angry.

"When Caroline told us, we thought it was just a joke. You're a real skank, Elena!" Stefan shouted. That wasn't a smart move because it woke Klaus up. A second later, both the Salvatores' necks were in Klaus his hands.

"What did you just say to her?!" He looked like he was going to kill them. Luckily Elijah came in.

"What is going on in here?" He asked, only dressed in a shirt and boxers.

"Oh, so you're sleeping with Elijah too?!" Damon yelled at me. Klaus' grip grew tighter.

"No he's sleeping with me." Katherine said while coming in my bedroom as well.

"What the hell are they doing here, Lena?" She asked, clearly still tired.

"Lena? Oh, so you're sleeping with Klaus and you're besties with whore Katherine?!" Damon said.

"She's not a whore." Klaus said calmly and then he snapped their necks.

"Wow Klaus, that was really nice of you. Probably the nicest thing you ever said about me." Katherine said.

"Don't get used to it." He responded.

"So, what do we do with them?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"Don't do something too horrible, they are just hurt." I said to them.

"I have an idea, why don't we lock them in my basement?" Katherine said.

"We have a basement?!" I asked her.

"Will it be strong enough to hold two vampires?" Elijah asked Kat.

"Make that three, I want Caroline in there too." Klaus said.

"The basement is one of the reasons I picked this house. No one can get out without the key. Not even vampires." Kat said.

After Klaus and Elijah threw them in the basement, Klaus gave me a kiss and left to get Caroline.

"What are you planning on doing to them, Elijah?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet. And please, call me Eli." He said to me.

"All right, you can call me Lena ... Eli." I said to him and he smiled at me.

"You think Klaus will like me someday?" Katherine asked us.

"I do not know, why?" Eli asked her.

"I'm not planning on leaving you, Eli. So Klaus will have to like me too, eventually." She said.

A few minutes later, Klaus came back with a lifeless Caroline over his shoulder. Elijah opened the basement door and Klaus threw her off the stairs.

We were all drinking beer while watching a horror movie. During a really scary scene, I went to sit closer to Klaus. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the basement door.

"Hey! Originals! Let us out!" We could hear Stefan scream.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Klaus screamed back.

"Come on Klaus, let us out. We both know you don't want to hurt me. You love me, remember?" Caroline said softly.

"It's not going to happen, Caroline. I'm done with you." Klaus said and then he smiled at me. I kissed him and we went back to watching the movie. After 10 minutes of banging the door, they finally gave up.

We watched three movies in total and at the end of the third movie, we were so drunk that if we were human, we would have an alcohol overdose.

The next thing I knew was that I was kissing Kat.

_The next morning…_

I woke up in Kat's bed, completely naked. What was I doing here?! I then realized there were other people in the bed. PEOPLE! I looked to my left and saw a naked Klaus, I then looked at my right and saw a naked Elijah… Oh god what had I done?! And where was Kat?! I climbed out of bed, trying to not wake up the Mikaelsons. I left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. I found Kat in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs.

"Hey Lena, how was your sleep?" She asked, smiling at me.

"What the hell happened last night? I just woke up between Klaus and Elijah." I asked.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well that's a shame since it was amazing… We all slept together. Well, not Klaus and Elijah because that would be incest." She said.

"So.. I slept with Klaus, Elijah… and you?" I asked.

End of chapter.

* * *

My inspiration is up does anyone have any ideas because I'm out of them. Please help.

Thank you all for reading!


	7. AU

Author's note

Hi,

I am trying to come up with a next chapter but I really have no ideas.

That's why this story is going on hiatus. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
